Fallen
by Gravity96
Summary: Tom riddle is manipulative and evil, He knows it and he loves it. His inability to care for other people makes him rise above the pathetic human condition of love and emotions. At least it was so before he met her. Hogwarts, fifth year to seventh year, on how did Tom Riddle become Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

The wonderful World of Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

The first time he saw her, it was in the library. It was during the winter of his fifth year at Hogwarts and many of the students had gone home for the holidays. He loved when the castle was empty and he always took the opportunity to make some research in the peace and quiet of the deserted library. He walked in the allies of parchments and books with an authoritative stature almost as if he was in front of a great crowd. That is how he saw himself: high above everything, admired by everyone, and that's how he lived even when there was not a single soul to witness it. When he reached the section where he knew his charm book to be, he stopped and took out his wand to whisper: "Accio" . The book levitated from the shelf and graciously landed in his hands. He turned to find his habitual table where he could start going ahead with his studies on advanced charms. It was when he passed the next section of books that he saw her standing in front of a shelf her gaze fixed on a point high in the air. She was tall with dark hair; her stature was thin and elegant. Normally, he wouldn't have paid attention but she seemed so focused that his pace slowed down and stopped. He was intrigued for the next five seconds but his interest died rapidly at the lack of action. He started moving forward when from the corner of his eyes he saw something moving. He turned his head and saw a book levitating toward the girl. She lifted her hands and welcomed the book in her arms. His mouth opened a little, speechless. Who was this girl and how was she able to do that? Forgetting his mask of civility and too taken by what he just witnessed, Tom changed his course to follow the girl who went to sit at a table, where it seemed she was sited previously.

'How are you able to do that?' he asked without any preamble

The girl lifted her face, puzzled. She apparently had no idea she had been observed and followed. When her eyes meet his, her face went from surprised to placid. She looked back down to her book and she proceeded to read like she was never interrupted. That shocked Tom more than the amazing act of magic he just witnessed. Nobody has ever ignored him, ever. He decided to regain control of himself and changed his face to a more welcoming and friendly one. Whoever that girl in front of him was, he needed what she knew.

-I'm sorry, I'm being so rude of me, he said apologetic, My name is Tom riddle

The girl showed no sign she could hear him at that new interjection. Tom was not discouraged nonetheless.

-It was brilliant what you just did, he continued, I've never seen people doing wandless spells before... how did you learn it?

Silence. Tom felt anger starting to stir up inside of him and he forced himself to remain calm. Shouting or threatening was not going to help him in any way.

-I am very sorry, I did not mean to intrude, he said before turning his back and leaving

Experience has taught him that appearing harmless and being apologetic amounted to far more than threats and anger. He expected to hear the voice of the girl calling him back to apologize for her behavior before promising to answer all his questions. That did not happen. Frustrated he tried to remember if he had seen her before. She seemed familiar but the opposite could also be true. He had no interest in people from other houses and therefore paid them little to no attention. He saw by her robe that she was from Ravenclaw which could explain her unwillingness to speak to him. She seemed old enough to be from the same year as him. He decided to side with the explanation that she didn't like him because he was from Slytherin. He could still vividly remember her indifference as she looked at him stand before her. Whoever she was, she was going to learn that you don't ignore a Riddle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Winter, what a beautiful season. Cold, dry, so rough that only the toughest beings could survive in it. Tom loved winter. For him it was an obvious choice. Cold inferred distance and strength. It suited his house, it suited him. What didn't suit winter was that pathetic tradition of Christmas that everyone felt compelled to follow. What could be worse than a day where people were forced to be kind to each other, and give each other gifts? With disdain, he lifted his eyes to see the warm and colourful decorations that where placed everywhere in the great hall. It had nothing to do with the magnificent White Queen. He decided to cut his breakfast short and headed out.

As the cold wind was passing on his face, Tom smiled with satisfaction. His steps made a crunching sound as they left an oval shape into the ground. Snow had been falling since morning, and it was already deep enough to hide his entire foot. He probably wouldn't be able to go out tomorrow. He started heading towards the forbidden forest. He loved that place that most students had nightmares about. He had visited it more than once with his followers and even alone. Something inside of him always pulled him to cold and terrible things. He never questioned that instinct.

When he got half way there, he remembered that in this period of time snakes could not be found. His interest died a little. He missed his little creeping family; they were dearer to him than the people he referred to as he was going back to the castle, he took a detour to the Great Lake. He saw a figure standing on the lake. Puzzled he increased his pace to see who it was. When he recognized the person, he stopped deciding what reaction to put out.

Shirley Adler Elliot. After their little encounter in the library, Tom did his research on the mysterious girl. He was rather uncomfortable in the amount of similarities her past had with his. She was an orphan at the age of six and had been raised by her grandfather before he died when she was 10. She then lived in an orphanage as she had no one left in her family. She was a muggleborn and was amazed to found out that a place like Hogwarts existed. She didn't talk much and kept her distance from people. Even her close friends didn't seem to know much about her. That made her gain a certain respect from Tom, it also made her a difficult prey to catch. Excellent, He always loved a challenge.

He looked at her from afar, debating whether to go talk to her or not. She started moving on the frozen lake, elegantly tracing hyperbolic figures with her legs and throwing her hands in the air like they were bird's wings. She was ice skating. He frowned with disgust at the idea that someone was doing a muggle thing in this sacred temple of magic that he saw Hogwarts to be. He turned and decided to head back to the castle. He knew he couldn't speak to her without revealing the aversion her felt for her. They confrontation will have to be postponed for another time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spin. Flip. Jump. Her spirits were lower than the ground. Melancholy had taken over her heart again. Skating didn't really make things better but she didn't know what else to do. She was so tired, too tired to even cry. I those moments she always wondered why she was still holding on. What was there for her? She turned on herself and the silhouette of a man walking toward the castle stop her in her moose. She recognized his stature and his head lifted up. He wasn't muscular or to impressive physically, but everything about the way he carried himself screamed domination and power.

She had never seen so much confidence in just one being. When he came to talk to her in the Library it took her all of her energy to ignore him. She had seen him around and she knew how manipulative he was, not that he needed it. His good natured face was enough to make most girls fall at his feet and guys crave of jealousy. But it wasn't the fake civility he showed or even his beautiful face that made him stand out, nor was it his sharp mind and perfect grades. There was something else, something that she wasn't quite sure to know yet. Maybe Time would tell.

She thought to give him the book, but then stopped herself. He might think they were friends. She didn't like people to ever have that idea. If he wanted it He would have to find it himself like a big boy.

Two days before the end of the holidays and she still felt out of herself. She needed to pick herself up before class started again. She couldn't be distracted. One wrong move and she would sink deeper than the RMS Titanic. That morning she decided to wake up and head to the library to get her mind off whatever was disturbing her. When She got there she stopped outraged. In her favourite spot was sitting none other than Tom Riddle. She dropped her books on the table with vigour which got her his attention. She gave him a suggestive look.

-Hello, I hoped I would see you here, he said with a smile

She kept staring at him, impatiently.

-Please take place; he said pushing himself on the side

Was he giving her permission to sit on her spot? She thought boiling; nonetheless she sat, thinking of ways to get rid of him.

-I saw you skating the other day, he continued not at all discouraged by her muteness, were you raised by muggles?

She opened her eyes horrified. Was he making small talk? Did it mean he wouldn't leave any time soon? This could not be.

-yes, she finally said

-I also have been raised by muggles, he said, in an orphanage to be more precise.

She was about to verbalise her surprise when her common sense reach out to her brain and stopped her on time.

-What do you want? She asked cold

-I just wanted to know you a little bit better, he said with a charming smile, I felt some friction in our last conversation, I didn't want it to be left so.

-I know we come from different houses, he said at her lack of reaction; It shouldn't stop us from being friends.

The 'f' word. She shivered in disgust. She stood up and left without a word leaving her books behind. She went toward a bookshelf, reached out for the book she wanted and went back to the table. She stood in front of him determined. He looked confused.

-this is the book that I used to practice wandless magic, she announced, I am giving to you if you leave me alone. I am not interested in being your friend.

Tom expression shivered a little, shifting from angry to calm. He smiled at her and nodded in agreement. She handed him the book and accidently touched his fingers in the process. And in the blink of an eye, what she had feared to happen, happened.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello guys, I'm sorry for the delay. College and life happened. But I promise to try and keep them coming at a daily basis from now on. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Here she was sucked in again. Two years of self-control and restrain thrown away in a day. How did she let herself fall so low? She was furious and all she wanted was to get that anger out. She kicked the wall next to her in rage.

-ouch, she cried hopping with her left feet in her hands, that was stupid

She managed to sit down on the floor and got her wand out.

-Ferula, she incanted

She sighed as the pain was subsiding. With the pain her anger seemed to vanish too, leaving place for sadness to take over. What was she going to do? She stood up and started walking. There was only one thing she could do. She needed sound wisdom. She left her room and went down to the first floor, hoping to find him in his office. She was nervous. She didn't really know what she was going to say, but she refused to rehearse it. When she prepared a speech, it often came out in the oddest forms. It was so early; it seemed that not a soul was up yet. She wasn't worried, he always woke up early. Sometimes she wondered if the old man ever sleeps. She arrived in front of the triangular door and gently knocked twice.

-Enter, said a voice on the other side of the door

She came in and smiled at her favourite professor, who graciously smiled back. He was sited in his chair behind a massive wooden table. There was a feather and parchment placed in front of him, which led her to believe he was writing. He was wearing a robe of light red colour with golden embroidery, probably a reference to his house. Though he was the headmaster of Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw, Shirley always considered Dumbledore as her favourite teacher. Besides, she didn't care much for the houses pride and rivalry. She would have been as happy to be in any other house, except Slytherin because she hated creepiness, and maybe not Hufflepuff either because she wasn't very outdoorsy, and certainly not Gryffindor as she had not an ounce of courage in her. Well, guess she was well suited in Ravenclaw after all.

-Miss Elliot, what a wonderful surprise, exclaimed the man in front of her

-Good morning professor, she said, I am sorry to disturb you so early in the morning.

-Please, replied professor Dumbledore, I am always happy to see you. Take a sit.

She smiled and sat, feeling guilty that she didn't visit him more during the Holidays.

-How are you professor? She asked, how is Fawkes?

-He is wonderful, went for breakfast, he answered looking at the opened window, he eats a lot more since his last regeneration. How are you doing miss?

-I am doing well professor, she replied

-Would you care for some sweet? He offered, I have some acid pops, sherbet lemon and some Fizzing Whizzbees.

-No thank you professor, she denied

Shirley played with her fingers nervously trying to find the right words.

-actually professor, I am here because I wanted to talk to you about something.

He quietly smiled at her and nodded her head for her to continue.

-I had one, another one, she corrected, about this boy. I tried to stay away from him but he wouldn't leave me alone, so I tried to get rid of him but instead it made it worst. So now I have this thing in my head and it won't go away and I don't know what to do with it.

Dumbledore eyes glimmered with concern

-Miss Elliot may I suggest something to you? Perhaps a solution? He inquired

-of course professor

-You have a gift Miss Elliot, he announced, you can't keep denying it. You have to give it a chance.

-this doesn't feel anything like a gift. Knowing is a curse, she protested, I don't want any part of it

-Sometimes by trying to avoid something we end up triggering it.

-I'll be very careful, I managed to stay away for two years, she pleaded, I am sure I can do it, I just need to me more cautious.

-perhaps it's because you are looking at it from the wrong angle. What you have it is not merely an ability to control; it could also be power to save a life, help someone in need. If you change your perception you might find a way out from your dilemma.

Shirley sighed; she should have known it was a bad idea to come to Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The holidays were over and the castle soon started filling up with happy and chatty students. Tom frowned in despise. He missed quietness and peace. Thankfully he knew a place where he could get just that. After his afternoon classes he decided to head to the library. He knew there would be almost no students there as the semester just began.

-I am heading to the library, he told his gang; let's meet later in the common room.

They nodded and parted ways. He wasn't far from the 1st floor and it took him less than ten minutes to reach the library. He passed by Mrs Figgins desk to renew his time on the ' _Wandless_ _practices_ ' book. The book was fascinating, and he wondered how he never came across it before. Most of it were theories and what seemed like guesses more than facts, but its implications were truly marvellous. Many witches and wizards were haunted by the fear of losing their wands. The process of being chosen by another wand was one no one wished. If he could master this art, he would truly have an upper hand. The problem was that he had encountered some resistance while practicing it. He knew he was doing something wrong but he didn't know what. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her to help him.

He saw her in transfiguration class but didn't talk to her. For some reasons he didn't want to be seen in public with her. He hoped to find her at her table. She seemed to spend more time in the library than him. She was not as easy to discern as he first thought. He realized that the people he labelled as her close friends were merely acquaintances to her. Tom still remembered the cold look she gave him when he suggested they be friends. He suspected that something beyond lack of manners was going on. She was way too isolated to just be an unsocial person, and her opposition against friendship was too strong. With all these observations, he still hadn't decided whether he cared or not.

He smiled with satisfaction when he saw a raven-haired head leaned over on a book. She seemed completely taken by her reading. She didn't hear him coming.

-Hello, he simply said

She jumped and lifted her head towards him. Something that seemed a lot like fear passed briefly through her eyes. She shut her book and put it down on the front side so as to cover the title. She clearly didn't want him to know what she was reading. That only increased his curiosity.

-What do you want?, she asked hostile than ever

-I want to talk to you about the book you gave me, he said taking place in front of her

-I told you, she whispered with what seemed to be an attempt to stay calm, everything you need to know is in the book.

Her right hand was firmly lying on the book in front of her.

-I really appreciate you giving it to me, he continued unbothered, but I seem to have...some... trouble actually putting it to practice.

-maybe you are not talented enough, she suggested with a mocking smile.

Tom's face retracted in anger. How dare she question his magic abilities? At the sight of his reaction she smiled even wider. It was evident she was trying to upset him.

-I will not leave before I get what I want you know, He warned

Her smile vanished instantly, leaving him to mock her. She sighed, not hiding her annoyance.

-I will help you at one condition, she said, don't pretend with me

-I don't know what you mean, he innocently replied

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

-never mind, she said, when you practice are you using spells?

-yes of course

-That is your mistake, she announced, wandless magic is based on the power of our mind and of course of our magic nature. I am sure you noticed in the book that they frequently give references to the childhood experiences of witches and wizards, when we were performing magic solely out of our emotions and wishes. That's where you need to start. Forget about spells for now. Use your mind to direct your magic to do what you want.

Shirley placed a feather in front of her. She fixated on it and soon after the feather rose up and started flying gently.

-Don't just think what you want, she continued, picture it also. When you are able to do that then you can move to spells. Even to unspoken ones. Try it.

She pointed at the feather that was coming back down. Tom looked at her, then at the feather. He hated failing in front of people. He focused on the feather and imagined it levitating above the table. He made the image in his head as accurate as possible, adjusting the lighting, shaping the curve of the feather as it floated in the air. Soon after the feather elevated and floated in front of his face. He smiled with satisfaction and turned to her. She was looking at him with a shocked expression on her face.

-is something the matter? He asked

-no... nothing, she replied, It's just that it took me two weeks to do what you just did.

-I guess I am talented after all, he said with a smirk on his face.

She gave him a weak smile and put her hand back on the book. His eyes followed her movement before coming back to her face. She was definitely hiding something under there.

-can I know what you are reading? He asked

-nothing interesting really, she said pulling the book closer to her.

She was a poor liar.

-I am sure it is, he objected, you seemed so taken by it.

She opened her mouth to utter another excuse. She didn't have time to get there. Tom was holding his wand under the table and he whispered "confundo". He reached out to the book before she could do anything. He turned it over and read the title in fine sliver letters: "The Mystery of Parseltongue" .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Parseltongue, tom whispered

He turned to look at her; his eyes were denuded of any expression. She couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not. Despite herself, her fingers started shaking.

-Why are you reading about parsletongue? He asked in an equal tone

-I told you, just curiosity, she said grateful that her voice seemed calm

-Why would you be curious about this? he questioned

-I am curious about a lot of things, she simply answered

She hoped he will drop it and forced herself to fix into his dark eyes. She couldn't back down. He didn't seem suspicious, but he didn't seem convinced either. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages lazily.

-You know, he said, so much can be learned from books, but so much more can be learned... first hand

He lifted his eyes from the book to lock them in hers. His gaze was curious, suggestive, caring an invitation perhaps?

-Parseltongue is very rare, she replied, I am afraid I have no other option than to stick to the research papers. Unless you would happen to know someone who possess the ... _gift_

She was careful in her choice of words. She knew one of the deadly vice of Tom riddle was his pride. She wanted him to think she admired the same thing as him, so to get him to talk. He smiled. It seemed to be working.

-I might, he simply answered, remember you are talking to a Slytherin. Meet at Merlin's gate at midnight

Before she could answer anything, he dropped the book on the table and left. She watched him disappear behind a shelf and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding. Never in her life has she been that much afraid before. What in the world was she getting herself into?

11.50.

Shirley was sneaking out of the castle protective walls to meet one of the most manipulative minds of her generation. She had spent the whole evening trying to get herself out of going, in vain. She knew she shouldn't go but she didn't know what else to do. She needed to know more, she felt it her duty to know more. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for, by doing this, she just felt she will soon find out.

It was a windy night and she felt the cold wind infiltrating her coat. She made her way to the bridge and stopped in the middle of it. The place was empty, the silence interrupted only by the howling of the wind. The sound was stronger there because of the water underneath. The cold of winter was still in force, though the ice had melted. She tightened her coat and dive her hands in the warm pockets. And waited. She gazed at the dark borders of the forbidden forest. She didn't hear him coming so she couldn't help but jump when his voice suddenly came out.

-Elliot, he said, good to see you are on time

-Technically I'm early; she said trying to calm her beating heart

He gave her one his smirk smiles and passed in front of her.

-come, let's go, he pressed her, we don't have much time

She followed him, hurrying to keep up the pace. They go out of the Merlin's gate, leaving the loud sound of the water behind.

-Where are we going? She asked

-Where we can find snakes, he answered

She stopped and stared at him as he kept going. Was he implying that they were going in...there? What in the world was she getting herself in? She run to catch him as he was already afar off.

-Tom, she called him for the first time by his name, we are not suppose to go in the forbidden forest that is why they called it the forbidden forest.

He abruptly stopped, forcing her to stop too, and turned to her. Their faces were few inches away.

-Do you want to do this or not? He asked

She kept quiet for a moment, and then nodded her head. He turned back and started walking again, at the same pace. His legs were too long, she barely could keep u with him, yet he didn't seem to hasten.

-did you know that Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth? He asked as they reached the border of the forest

\- I read it, she said

-He was known to keep snakes in his company as his advisors and most trusted companions, he continued

They started entering into the forest. Shirley glanced at the castle before moving forward, hoping she will see it again.

-Snakes, contrary to popular beliefs, are loyal creatures, Tom continued, When they find the right master. They are very wise too.

Tom stopped and looked around. They were in a small clearing surrounded by giant trees, indicated they were deep in the forest. Shirley followed his gaze with a worried look on.

-It is not a perfect season for this, he said, but I am sure we can find one or two friends around.

-what...

- _ebei Riddle Hudim attanas pelos,_ Tom uttered

Shirley opened her mouth, shocked. Soon after one reptile of respectable size came in and raised it's head toward Tom and hissed or..talked? Tom smiled at the snake and hissed back before turning to her.

-you speak it, she said

-of course I do, he replicated, but you knew that already

Shirley took a step back as she saw him taking his wand out. She tripped and fell and he came looking down on her and pointed his wand.

-Now, he said in a threatening voice, you are going to tell me exactly what you want with me

Desperate she looked around for an escape but realized with anguish than not one snake was standing at Tom's side but three other ones, all ready to strike at their master's order.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The great hall was frantic. Noise, movements, voices; an insane cacophony was filling the room. At the Ravenclaw table, one young lady was smiling dreamily. Shirley could not bring herself to believe it, but she was feeling happy, happy and hopeful. Who knew such a thing could enter in her heart? With a sigh of complaisance, she looked around at her classmates who were chit chatting about their holidays. This New Year was going to be magical, hopefully. Fingers crossed.

-How about you Shirley? How was your vacation? Asked Barbara, a ginger headed girl with the sweetest smile. Was she complementing people? Even in her thoughts? Wow she really was happy.

\- It was good thank you, she replied with a smile, had the best time with my grandpa

-You are in an awful good mood Shirley, observed Sharon, a black girl she spent most of her group study session with, she liked her. Are you okay?

-I bet it's a boy, suggested Nancy. Well, she didn't like her

The girls broke in a laugh and started inquiring avidly to know what made her in such a good humour.

-nothing special really, she said, it's just that this is our sixth year. A new year full of opportunities, and experiences. Anew beginning.

As she finished answering her eyes met cold black ones that made her whole body shiver. Those eyes had become too familiar. She frequently caught them watching her. They belonged to this boy in Slytherin named Tom riddle. Sometimes the pair of eyes was not alone, they were accompanied by other pairs. He and other boys that never seemed to leave his side, tough some of them seemed older than him. Shirley didn't know why she was observed, she never even spoken to him, but she had a bad feeling about him. From what she understood, he was a bit of a bully. Not that anybody could ever prove the mischief of him and his gang. She spent the end of her fifth year, avoiding him, a complete stranger. She shook her head as their eye contact was broken.

-well, something is wrong with her, declared Sharon

Before they could get on her case again, the director, Armando Dippet, stood up to give a welcome speech. As he was speaking, Shirley smiled at the group of first year students standing in front waiting to be sorted. Most of them where looking around with astonished faces. Hogwarts was a lot to take in, even for the richest and most blood pure of them. The roof itself was enough to contemplate and admire for years.

When the sorting started, Her eyes deviated to a girl that was being pushed around by some other girls. She was wearing glasses and had dark hair, none of which was very flattering. Shirley made a point to never intervene in people's affair, but she had seen that girl around. She was Myrtle Warren, 4th year punching bag of her classmates, bullied and mock at every corner. Poor thing, the world always was cruel to the less fortunate. But she was tired of witness that injustice. Maybe this year, she thought to herself, she might get involved.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, thank you so much for all who are following my story. Please review so that I know what you think of the story. And for those who haven't followed yet, please do. It does encourage me a lot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Shirley woke up that morning feeling ecstatic. She was at one month from her birthday. Four more weeks and she will be sixteen. She sighed of happiness and stared at the ceiling. Who knew she would make it so far. She lingered a little while in bed before, pressed by her dorm companion, she had to wake up.

After a short breakfast, she proceeded to follow her peers in the dungeons. Potions was the first class. Shirley liked Potions, not as much as Charms class or Transfiguration, however. The real issue with this class was the professor that taught it. Horace Slughorn. Shirley had never met a more vain person in her life. Set aside that he was highly competent and extremely knowledgeable of course.

He was prone to favoritism and way too sensitive to flattery. Not mentioning his private club of the most "rich" and "promising" students. When Shirley received her own invitation to join it, she declined with hidden disgust and indignation. None of her fellow Ravenclaws understood her decision, they considered it a recognition of their genius, especially because the potion master was not discriminative of houses. Some of them were a part of it themselves, including Nancy Leach. How could she feel complimented by segregation? It wasn't that the club presented them as special, it was that it showed everyone else as not.

She often wondered what they did in those meetings. She never dared asked Nancy, not that it refrained her from sharing it unrequested. It appeared, from what she could gather that they sat around eating and complimenting each other for being so well disposed.

She entered the classroom, her morning lightness wiped off by her thoughts. She sat at her usual place, waiting for the class to start. She looked at the Slytherins take place and remembered there were two wrong things with this class. Riddle and his click, one she recognized to be Avery, entered the class making many students seclude to give them space to pass. Shirley adjusted her position in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Fortunately, that was the time professor Slughorn chose to start the lecture.

-Come on take place fast, he commanded, it is my pleasure to announce to all of you that you made it to your sixth year. This year is a very important year to prepare you for your N.E.W.T.s exams. So I am going to form groups of two and those groups will be working on all the assignments together for the rest of the year. A great potion master is one that can also collaborate with others to make an even more efficient work.

Slughorn watched his class with a smile, waiting to see how his words were affecting the class. At the lack of reaction, he started enumerating names in pairs. Many of the students seemed not happy with this pairing. Shirley didn't care and waited patiently for her name to be called out.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slughorn said, with Shirley Adler Elliot.

Shirley almost fell over her seat. She opened her mouth to protest but her professor had already moved unto the following names. She looked at Riddle to see his reaction. He was leaned over Avery, whom he was seated with and they were whispering to each other.

-good lord Shirley; exclaimed Sharon, you are paired with handsome and terribly mysterious Riddle for the whole year. Lucky girl.

Shirley turned to the girl seated next to her, whose acquaintance she was not sure to value anymore.

-Are you out of your mind? She asked

-Come on Shirley, she said, even you can't deny that he has something

Shirley turned to look at the Slytherin. Truth be told, she didn't know. She never looked at him or anyone that way. Shirley never had a boyfriend nor was she ever attracted to anyone. She attributed that to the fact that growing up she had far more serious issues than boys. The girls of her house started being interested in boys in their third year. Every time she was asked was she thought of a boy, she would shrug in indifference. But she was about to be sixteen and the fact that she couldn't assess Riddle's attractiveness, suddenly alarmed her.

-Now please sit with your partners, Ordered Slughorn, we will start with the group today itself. There is no time to lose.

Shirley looked over Riddle's place. He was seated as if the command did not concern him. Avery, however, stood up to join his partner. She sighed and concluded she was the one that had to move. She gathered her things and went to join him. She knew she was in for a year of misery and ill-treatment. But surprisingly enough he welcomed her with a smile.

-Hello, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, he presented himself

-Shirley, she said ignoring the hand he was presenting her

-I hope you don't mind if we sit here, he continued, it gives me a better view of the board

She shrugged and opened her book.

-So now who can tell me what a draught of peace is? The professor asked, yes Miss Black

-it is a potion that provides personal comfort, the Slytherin girl answered; it calms anxiety and soothes agitation.

-Very good, complimented Slughorn, it's a very sensitive potion that doesn't forgive even the slightest error, the order of the ingredients is very important. So now I suggest that you follow at the letter the instructions at page 58 of your books. You have an hour to complete it.

The class was suddenly filled with movements and noises of pages being turned hastily. Shirley looked at the list of ingredients and thought she might need this potion to get her through the class.

Fortunately, the class went better than she expected. Riddle and her made strangely a great team. They worked mostly in silence but didn't have any problem coordinating perfectly. Each one had a portion of the preparation to take care of and they managed to mix the ingredients in their order without confusion. They shared tools and passed them to each other without a word. It was almost as if they knew what the other was thinking before they could say it. Which even their potion master, didn't fail to notice.

-I knew I was right to put you two together, he said satisfied, perfect potion and even better teamwork.

Shirley turned to Riddle and for the first time smiled at him. And he did not fail to smile back. It seemed it was the first genuine smile she saw on his face. Not his usual smirks, but an actual smile. That is when she saw it. As clearly as she could see the smoke coming out of their cauldron, he was handsome.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shirley hated Nancy Leach, she hated Quidditch and She hated Eleanor Ernaild their headmistress. More importantly, she hated herself for compromising her freedom by accepting to be bound by some responsibilities. In her defense, she never thought she would have to use her title of substitute prefect. It had seemed to her more as a cautious measure than a real necessity. If she had known that her services would be in fact required, she would never have accepted. When she had refused the post of prefect by invoking a thousand excuses, she was persuaded by professor Ernaild to at least take the post of Substitute.

-It is a more a formality, she assured, substitutes are almost never called for, only when the prefects are not available for any reason. Like that you can still be able to contribute to your house.

She had awkwardly smiled at the noble patroness and had nodded in submission. She had no more escape. For a whole year, everything went as promised. She was never called to do anything, she enjoyed her freedom to the point of forgetting her post. Until that unfortunate night, Stupid Nancy Leach had had a Quidditch accident and was now in the infirmary. Shirley had immediately been summoned by Professor Ernaild to take her place in the patrol shift. That is how she found herself walking in the dark allies of the castle at 9 p.m. instead of being in the comfort of her bed. She was now supposed to meet the other prefect and she had not had the time to ask for their name. When she arrived at the meeting place, she froze for a moment. This night was definitely going well, she thought with annoyance. Tom Riddle turned to look at her and started walking to her. It has been a week since their first potion class together. Everything was going well between them save the occasional looks he caught him addressing to his friends. She felt like for some reason, she was a subject of conversation in his group, which made her extremely uncomfortable around him.

-Excuse me, he said with authority, you are not supposed to be here at this time. You need to go back to your dormitory.

-Peace, she dramatically replied with her hands in the air, I came to patrol with you. Nancy had a quiddictch accident.

Riddle lowered his wand and frowned.

-And what gives you the authority to patrol? He inquired, You are not a prefect

-Yea, I'm the substitute

He looked at her curiously and then turned on his legs.

-very well, let's not waste time then

They started walking in silence. The only sound that was heard was one of their steps and the crackling of fire burning on the torches in the alleys. Shirley thought to say something, to make conversation. But nothing intelligent was coming to mind. He finally broke the silence.

-Quidditch accident? He asked

-yea, she just answered feeling the more stupid

He made a sound that seemed like laughter.

-It is already humiliation enough to be flying around chasing some balls, he said, but now to get hurt while doing it, that is something else, he mocked.

She laughed, harder than intended. She tried to stop awkwardly, but he joined her instead.

-I never understood the appeal, she agreed, but I guess at least it is better than football

He looked at her no more laughing.

-it's a muggle sport, she explained, you have to...

-I know what football is, he said, and yes Quidditch is better. Anything is better in the magical world than it is in the muggle one.

-well, I don't know about that, she protested, some things are way better in the muggle world. Actually, when you think about it, muggles are way more advanced than wizards despite the magic.

Tom abruptly stopped to contemplate her in shock. He seemed outraged by her words.

-How can you say that? He said with a disgusted look on his face.

-Think about it, she insisted, muggles have invented all kinds of technologies without having magic than we don' t even have in the magic world. Like electricity, she added pointing to a torch on the wall

When Tom started walking without a word, she concluded she had offended him and wondered why he felt so strongly about muggles. Then it hit her.

-Of course, you would never agree to such a thing, she exclaimed, you are not a Slytherin for nothing after all.

-If you are referring to the purity of my house, Tom said, I am proud to belong to it. But if you must know I am a half-blood and I was raised by muggles.

-Really? She exclaimed, then why hate them so much?

-because I was raised by them, he said, I hated my time there; no one understood me and how could they? They were all so boring and utterly...normal. I can positively say I started living when professor Dumbledore told me I was a wizard.

-Your parents didn't tell you? She asked

-no, my mother died soon after she had me, he replied

-I am sorry, she sincerely said, what about my father?

-I never knew my father, he simply said before taking the left into some corridor

Shirley contemplated this young man she had judge even before knowing him. She thought he was a pureblood brat that had it easy in life and was inconsiderate of others feelings. Never would she had thought that he went through that. She felt ashamed of herself. She understood now, that he hated muggles because of his father. He probably saw him to be a monster that abandoned his mother to die alone. How could anyone blame him for hating his origins then? They continued the rest of the patrol in silence. They were going to part at the end of the patrol when Shirley suddenly had an idea.

-Will I see you tomorrow for our potions project? She asked

-Sure, he said

He turned and left toward the dungeons without a word. She didn't know what it was with her lately but she suddenly felt compelled to help him. He was clearly struggling with his past, and for some reason, she felt she could help him. Maybe she would restore his faith in muggles.


End file.
